A few inches to the left
by ArumaWolf8
Summary: What if the bullets that hit Gwen did go a few inches to the left in the episode Countrycide and hit her stomach?


Gwen's throat still burned from when she threw up from seeing the body stripped of flesh and organs. She had her gun in front of her as she followed Jack. She was very cautious, and was not taking any chances of being stripped of flesh by an alien Torchwood knew nothing about. When she got to the door she tried to open it.

"Locked?" Jack asked.

"Locked." Gwen repeated back. When Jack nodded his head, she pushed in the door and looked inside, seeing no one or nothing she pushed the door in more and pulled back hard enough to break the lock. She saw a young man with a gun and she knew what was going to happen. She heard the shot and felt a sharp pain in her stomach. This pain was unbelievable and she saw the puddle of blood around her.

She heard Jack's voice calling her name with worry. It sounded so distant so far away. She felt her breathing coming out in slow ragged breaths. She saw Owen running towards her. And when Jack lifted her up she felt the pain jolting through all of her body and she realized she was screaming in agony and pain. She felt herself struggling though she didn't mean to. She was laid down on top of a table and blood was dripping off is edges.

"Stay with me Gwen!" Owen shouted. Gwen felt her muscles relaxing and her eyelids drooping. It felt so welcoming to close them, but she was not dying today. She had to stay alive for her team, for Rhys, for Jack, for Owen, for Tosh, for Ianto. Her eyelids suddenly closed.

Owen was worrying. Gwen was losing too much blood and when he looked at her wound he noticed the bullets had hit her stomach. He was ready to smack the kid who did this, no kill him. Jack was yelling at him and trying to get information from him. He felt for Gwen's pulse it was there thankfully, but faint. Her was eyes were closed which was a bad sign. It would make her more relaxed though for him to operate on her, "She can't die today! I've known her for a little while, but I care about her!" He screamed in his mind. He felt for her pulse again and it was fainter. This was a race against the clock and losing meant death.

"Jack! Help me please! I can't do this on my own and we're losing her!" Owen was very aware of the tears streaming down his face and he wasn't stopping them.

Jack took one look at Owen and knew something is wrong. The man never cried. He looked at the blood stained Gwen with her eyes closed and her breathing was almost not there at all. He jumped into action going to the other side of the table and asking Owen for instructions on what to do.

"Alright put pressure on the wound while I get an IV in." Owen said quickly.

Jack placed the towels against her wound and he heard her mutter, "Please stop it, it hurts."

"Gwen it's ok. We're trying to help you." Jack said while stroking her hair out of her face. "I don't need help I'm fine. Why am I on a table? We are wasting time!" Gwen muttered. Owen stuck the IV in her arm once he put the bag of her blood on the stand. Gwen's eyes fluttered open about ten minutes later. "Jack?" she said smiling. "Hey, how do you feel?" Jack said smiling.

"Thirsty, pounding headache, nausea, and a stomach that bloody hurts. Pretty much it." Gwen said as she held her stomach.

"Gwen you were lucky for being shot in the stomach. It wasn't very deep I got the bullets out but you lost a lot of blood and you won't be able to walk around on your own for maybe a week or more. You are a strong fighter though." Owen said with relief in his voice.

"Owen have you been crying? Tell me what happened while I was knocked out!" Gwen demanded in a hoarse voice. Jack handed a cup full of water to Gwen and said, "Here drink this while we explain." He leaned in closer and whispered, "And yes, Owen was crying all over you." Gwen giggled as Owen exclaimed, "Hey I heard that!" "You were meant to." Jack said. "Still haven't explained you two!" Gwen shouted looking impatient.

"Well you got shot by him." Jack points towards the young man, "With a shotgun in the stomach. You were losing a lot of blood and…" Jack is then interrupted by Owen. "We thought we were going to lose you. You were losing so much blood it's almost impossible that you're alive!" Owen exclaimed new tears streaming down his face. Gwen put down her cup and held Owen's hand looking into his watery eyes. "Your pulse was almost not there at all." Owen finished. "I came to help Owen. He almost forgot what he was supposed to do but we had hope when you started mumbling. We kept going even though we thought it was to late." Jack said holding onto Gwen's other hand.

"Did I worry you two?" Gwen asked looking at them both. "Deeply." They repeated in unison. "Bloody hell." Gwen said looking at the blood on the table and on herself, "That is a lot of blood." That is when Gwen turned and threw up on the side of the table were Jack was. He moved out of the war but his long coat got some barf on it. "I'm so sorry. I just have terrible nausea and seeing this much blood. Oh I'm sorry!" Gwen said once she was done retching.

"It's okay." Jack said as he hand Gwen two pills. "What are these?" Gwen asked eyeing the pills. "One will help with that headache of yours and one will help with the nausea." Jack said handing her the cup of water as well. Gwen tried to sit up to be able to take them but yelped and laid back down. "Oh here have this too." Owen said handing Gwen another pill. "Don't worry it's just a painkiller." Owen said smiling at Gwen's worried expression.

"Gwen do you think you are ready to move? Even through you're injured we still have to investigate this. Not to mention that Ianto and Tosh are taking way to long." Jack said. Owen removed the IV from Gwen's arm as Jack helped her off the table. She insisted on walking so he put her arm around his neck and they set off with the kid to the pub, which is where they were going to make base to investigate this mysterious village. When Gwen's stomach started hurting again Jack picked her up and strode towards the pub. There, Owen redressed the bandages and gave her more water. She rested while Owen and Jack talked about the current events.

"You see I was right! Things like this only happen in the bloody countryside!" Owen exclaimed as Jack laughed.


End file.
